


Follow You

by MysteriousMoonMagic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Some mention of an afterlife, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMoonMagic/pseuds/MysteriousMoonMagic
Summary: After a horrible accident, Hop feels empty since he lost the person he loved the most... However, things have been strange in recent memory and one day, something even more strange occurs!
Relationships: Hop | Protagonist
Kudos: 2





	Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> This story basically has the storyline of the Third “Love and Battles” Movie in Pokestar studios in Black and White 2 Game Series. But it will have a lot more of a backstory for the two characters in question. This will involve the reader/protagonist and Hop around 5-7 years after the events of Pokemon Sword/Shield. I will keep the reader themselves as gender-neutral as possible. I chose Cinderace for the Protagonist, but you may imagine the protagonist with a different Pokemon if you wish.

For some reason in the past year, Hop had been finding himself in a certain wild area. He hadn’t really considered why… He chalked it up to fond memories of being here with --Protagonist--… It was where they had their first date, their first kiss, and their first time alone. It seems so long ago…. This has been occurring a lot recently. One day, however, something felt very different.

Hop’s Perspective  
“--Protagonist--...”

Just then, I noticed a figure in the distance… It looks a lot like… 

“--Protagonist--??”

Hop ran further into the newly forming fog...

“--Protagonist--??!!-”

It wasn’t long before I heard a voice, I turned and followed the voice only to find what looked to be --Protagonist’s-- Pokemon, Cinderace.

“C-Cinderace? What are you doing here?? How are you talking?!”  
He almost screamed

The Cinderace shook his head and groaned in exasperation

“Oh Please, Hop, that’s --Protagonist’s-- Ghost in front of you. Don’t you think the fact that I’m talking to you right now is kind of tame compared to that? “

My face fell in disappointment.

“Right, two years ago...the incident…”

\--Flashback to before the events of the story--

**BANG!!!**  
There was a large explosion in the distance amidst the panicking public . Emergency vehicles were racing to the scene. I tried to get a closer look but I was stopped by the authorities. I always knew --Protagonist-- was always the reckless type, we both knew that they would try to rush in an attempt to stop the two rampaging pokemon. 

WHY…?

“Stay BACK!”

A Police officer shouted. After the smoke cleared, medics and firefighters rushed over to those who were caught in the crossfire and its damage. One of the Firefighters was carrying a battered and blood-stained form to an ambulance accompanied by medics and their Chansey and Clefable at the ready. The form looks like…! 

No… NO, it can’t be… Please don’t...

Hop sent out his Corviknight and we flew as quickly as possible to the hospital. I ran to the front desk and asked about --Protagonist-- if they were there. 

After speaking with the doctors and hospital staff, he received the news he’d been dreading… 

“I’m sorry sir, but --Protagonist-- is dead… We’ve tried everything we can.. They...were severely injured in the crossfires of the attacks…We haven’t gotten news on Cinderace yet...” 

The doctor said

\-- End--

Cinderace sighed,  
“Hey, Hop!”  
snapped back to reality.

“R-Right…”

Cinderace gave a serious look to Hop

“Now, listen closely Hop…--Protagonist-- wanted to come back to this world to see you again but...there was something that went a bit wrong during the trip...and…they seem to have lost chunks of their memory... maybe if you two battle again… --Protagonist-- will regain some of those memories…And they’ll remember all the happy times you two had!”

Hop nods

“Come on out, Corviknight!”

Cinderace Nods

“One-on-One?”

Hop smiles back 

“One-on-One.”

\---In the midst of the battle---  
“--Protagonist-- Do you remember all of the things we used to do together?”

Hop asks, trying his best to keep his composure

\--Protagonist-- cocks their head 

“Do you remember Remember making curry? Hanging out in the Wild Areas and playing with our Pokemon?”

Cinderace looks at Hop giving him approving nods as the battle continues on… The Pokemon continues on until Cinderace falls and admits defeat. Hop runs over to --Protagonist-- and Cinderace, heals both his pokemon and --Protagonist---- Cinderace, and then slowly approaches --Protagonist--.

\--Protagonist-- looks Hop

“Hop… I’m...so happy to see you. I can’t believe you’ve changed so much in such a short time…”

Hop looked at the other two, looking confused.

“Huh? Changed?”

Cinderace got up and came over to the two.

“Yeah, you’ve changed a lot! --Protagonist-- and I came here to the living world to get you. But the shock from seeing how much you’ve changed almost made --Protagonist-- lose their memory.” 

Hop looks at --Protagonist-- and then at Cinderace  
“I see… but what do you mean by ‘come to get me?’ Does that mean I’m…?”

Cinderace laughs a little.

“As morbid and crazy as it sounds after you heard that --Protagonist-- and I died, you took your last breath as well but your soul stayed here in the living world and you were unable to pass on peacefully for some reason.”

Hop’s eyes widened.

“So that’s why I saw Lee, Marnie, and the others…-”

\--Flashback--  
Leon punches the nearby wall, his Charizard attempting to put a clawed hand on his shoulder. He feels his clenching fist relax a little.

He walks out the door, making his out, presumably for a walk.

Hop looks at his brother questioningly…  
“But I’m right here…?”

However, it seemed that his words fell on deaf ears. He tries to walk over to Leon to put a hand on his shoulder but he doesn't seem to notice…  
“Lee?”

\---Flashback End---

“Yep.”

\--Protagonist-- replies and holds out their hand  
“Mmmhm. So… What do you say? Time to go?”

Hop smiles a little

“I guess if I’m dead already, there’s no need to worry…So… Yeah, I guess I’m ready to go.”

He grabs --Protagonist’s-- hands, squeezing them tightly

“And Don’t worry about your family, you’ll see them again someday. It’s only a matter of time! Until then, you have us!”

Cinderace said as he put his paws on the two trainer’s shoulders and brought them back to the afterlife.

Epilogue  
(Many Years Later…)  
Leon smiles at --Protagonist--  
“So even after death, I see you and Hop are still together?”

\--Protagonist-- smiles at Leon  
“Yep! But it didn’t stop either of us eagerly waiting for you to join us here~!”  
Hop smiles as well and hugs both of the people he loved tightly...

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You So much for reading!


End file.
